<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Scenes From A Marriage: Scene 2 by Hagar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926811">Three Scenes From A Marriage: Scene 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar'>Hagar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Scenes From A Marriage: Purimgifts 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zionist Galactic Federation (Tumblr)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a slimy US politician is set to visit the Zionist Moon Monarchy, Crown Princess Esti has a plan: hitch a shuttle to Venus and elope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Scenes From A Marriage: Purimgifts 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Scenes From A Marriage: Scene 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/gifts">thesometimeswarrior</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Zionist Europe Kibbutz</em>
</p>
<p>Kibbutz Secretary Adi Tassa was poring over the files spread out on her desk. Narkis Dan paused in the door and, when her <em>yedu’aa batzibur </em>didn’t lift her eyes, rapped on the doorframe.</p>
<p> Adi lifted her eyes from the paperwork, took in Narkis’s expression, and asked: “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Maya Hirsch just called,” Narkis said neutrally.</p>
<p>Adi leaned back in her chair. “I liked it better before we were on the peerage’s speed dial,” she remarked. “What did the baroness want?”</p>
<p>“To tell us that <em>her</em> daughter took off on a last-minute Venusian getaway. With <em>our</em> daughter’s girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Well, Oshri Hirsch <em>is</em> Esti Pichhadze’s best friend,” Adi pointed out.</p>
<p>Narkis looked at her partner for a moment, then stepped in, closed the door and sat down. “That’s not all,” she said.</p>
<p>Adi frowned. “On a scale of one to ten, just how much am I going to hate this?”</p>
<p>“Probably not as much as you think,” Narkis said, “but our daughter just took off on a Venusian getaway, too. With <em>her</em> best friend.”</p>
<p>“That Rabbi lives on Venus,” Adi said slowly, “the Conservative one that isn’t full of crap, that Hadas was trying to sell to us--”</p>
<p>“That Hadas successfully sold to us,” Narkis corrected. “You just didn’t want her to know it succeeded yet.”</p>
<p>“That’s--”</p>
<p>“Entirely accurate.”</p>
<p>“I was about to say, two girlfriends and two witnesses.”</p>
<p>“That too,” Narkis agreed. “And before you ask what made Esti and Hadas lose their patience, Maya had an answer to that one, too: Juan Johnson is on his way to the Monarchy as we speak.”</p>
<p>“<em>Elohim yishmor</em>, no one’s thrown him in prison yet?”</p>
<p>“You really should follow goyische news.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s your job,” Adi replied automatically, then added: “So, Esti decided to set some facts. Please tell me that--”</p>
<p>“Maya didn’t talk to Zvi and Rochele.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I wanted to hear.”</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s the way things stand: we need to call Esti’s parents.</p>
<p>Adi hid her face in her hands, sighed, then uncovered her face. “Is the lunar shuttle out of Monarchy space yet?”</p>
<p>“I can find out. You think Rochele will--”</p>
<p>“--absolutely turn that shuttle around if she can, that’s her heiress about to marry someone who can’t get her pregnant. Monarchy laws cede to their Haredi population on adoption and for the same reason there’ll be damn near riots if the girls decide to import goyische sperm from Earth.”</p>
<p>“It’s permissible,” Narkis pointed out.</p>
<p>“Oh, sure,” Adi said bitingly, “it’s just that 200 years later, it’s <em>still </em>considered a moral flaw by <em>some</em>.”</p>
<p>Narkis pushed herself up. “Fine; I’ll go find out about that shuttle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>